Blood Red Eyes
by Whvgiagui
Summary: Keeping a secret is the worst thing. The only thing worse is telling everyone and having no-one else believe you. You just have to show them. Open to title suggestions and summary suggestions (I suck :P).
1. A New Student

Hi, this is a fanfiction where things happen and stuff. Enjoy! This is technically my second fanfiction but I deleted it because I wasn't very happy with it.

I DON'T OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1 - A NEW STUDENT**_

* * *

"Good morning class!" Miss Simian croaked out at the beginning of the lesson. (Ha! Good is the last word that Gumball Watterson would describe it as.)

"Today we have a new student so make him fell good and all that. His name is Monde Cipher. Take the seat next to the Gumball - the blue cat."

Gumball looked over to this mysterious new boy. He wore a t-shirt and a black jacket with some jeans. He couldn't help but notice that his left eye was completely covered by his stringy black hair.

Gumball felt slightly uneasy at this new boy, joining in the middle of the year. Maybe it wasn't that. Maybe it was something else entirely. But he still got an awful feeling that something awful was going to happen and Monde will somehow be involved with it.

Something was off. He could feel it.

"Alright class today we're going to watch a movie since I'm too lazy to think of something else to do." Miss Simian said.

* * *

The bell rang for break time. Gumball sighed with relief. He was being forced to watch some of the worst films that had ever existed. He ran out of the room with everyone else.

"Darwin?" Gumball asked Darwin.

"Yeah?"

"You know Monde," He said. 'Don't you feel that something is off about him?"

"Not really. What do you mean?"

"I ... don't know. He just seems off. Look."

They looked over to see Monde playing basketball with some other people. He dribbled the ball around two of his opponents before jumping up and scoring a slam dunk. Again. His face remained emotionless.

"I guess he is kinda weird but, come on! We're friends with a banana and a piece of toast. He's more normal than most."

"Okay." Gumball replied. He decided to let it go. But he simply couldn't. For the rest of the day, he kept watching Monde for anything weird. But nothing. There didn't seem to be anything wrong but, he still had that feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Maybe it will go away when I go home." He mused to himself.

Home time came around and he waited for the bus to come and pick him up. He couldn't help but notice that Justin didn't go onto the bus. He started walking and turned around the corner, out of sight of Gumball.

"Gumball." Darwin asked.

"Gumball!" Darwin asked a bit louder.

"GUMBALL!" Darwin shouted

"Ahh, what, Darwin?" Gumball replied.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Darwin was suspicious but didn't press it any further. They talked until they reached home.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

Gumball was meant to be asleep, but he couldn't get Monde out of his head. He sighed.

"I'm probably over-thinking things." He whispered to himself quietly. He sprawled his arms across his bed and yawned. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into a dreamless sleep, black spots invading his vision.

* * *

In Gumball's opinion, the worst sound in the whole of the planet - no, the galaxy, wait no ... the UNIVERSE, is the irritating buzz of the alarm clock. He did his normal morning routine of reluctantly crawling out of bed, dragging himself down the stairs for breakfast, going upstairs again, brushing his teeth and finally, getting changed and running to the bus. However, one thing that Gumball can't do, is be consistent. So "this happens most of the time" means that this happens once a week (which is often in his book).

Gumball ran to the bus and sat next to his brother - a fish who grew legs. But on the way to his seat in the back, he scanned the whole bus for a sign of Monde. Nothing. Penny shyly waved to him. Gumball quickly walked to the back where his seat was waiting. He sat down next to Darwin.

Finally, they arrived at school. Gumball was one of the last to get out of the bus. As he walked into the school, he noticed Jamie and Tina with Monde.

"I think it's time for a proper welcome to the school," Jamie said. "Wouldn't you agree, Tina"

Tina roared. Jamie walked up to Monde, her fist raised, before there was a flash of black. Suddenly, Jamie and Tina were on the floor mouths open. Their pupils had dilated.

"Lla su llik ot lleh morf emoc sah eye der eno htiw nomed eht!" They whispered. Neither Tina nor Jamie was seen for the rest of the week. And even next Monday, they still seemed scared of Monde, flinching when he went anywhere near them.

At that moment, Principal Brown walked around the corner.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE?" He shouted

Everyone unconsciously looked to Monde.

"Monde, you're coming with me to my office." He said. Then, the period one bell rang.

"What are all you looking at? Get to class!" He said as he walked around the corner with Monde. Everyone hastily ran to class.

"Queen Elizabeth II is the longest reigning monarch in English history and second longest in the world."

Then, Monde walked into the room. Murmurs and whispers where heard about what could've happened in the office. Some of Gumball favourites included "Principal Brown will make Monde his personal bodyguard" and "Monde will kill Principal Brown and replace him with an identical clone who will work as a personal slave. But, he will become rebellious and overthrow the humans and create a society of robots who will control the earth.".

He simply sat down in his seat next to Gumball and looked to Miss Simian. She continued to talk.

"Monde," Gumball stage-whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"What did Principal Brown do?"

"He let me off with a warning."

No-one saw Principal Brown for the rest of the week.

"Ahem." Miss Simian coughed. 'Would you like to share what you were whispering about with the class?'

"Err... no?" Gumball muttered.

"Detention for 2 hours. For both of you."

* * *

Ahhh... gym class. The period that hurts the most out of them all. Today, we're are going to play a little game called dodgeball. Hooray! (That was sarcasm.)

The class was sorted into two groups. The whistle blew and balls started flying. But, they were all coming from one direction. From Monde. One minute later, and five people had been hit out, and everyone on Monde's team stood gob-smacked as he crushed the opponent. Within 5 minutes, Only one team was left standing, and Monde's team had just recovered from the shock and had started celebrating. Coach looked on, shocked.

Shaking her head to clear it, she shouted, "Right, new round. Monde take."

Everyone started muttering as they moved onto the other side. Monde stood there bouncing the ball. The whistle blew once again to signal the start of the game. Five balls flew at Monde. He ducked and ran to the right, before throwing a ball at one of the opponents. A ball thrown at his feet and one just to the left of him. He throws two balls, bouncing into the face of one of the opponents and another one that went straight into one of the people's stomach. A mere ten minutes later, and the whole team was out. except for Gumball.

"Oh... come on! Why am I always last!?" He shouted. He ducked and started running in a circle. Monde threw a ball with some sin in it. It bounced in front of him and then went barreling into his stomach. A single person had crushed a whole class of people (albeit at dodgeball). That was practically unheard of. Then the bell rang, ending the period.

Coach stood completely gob-smacked.

"Class disbluffed." She muttered before collapsing.

Now, it was lunch time. He quickly finished his lunch and went to his locker to get some stuff. He was walking through the corridors not really concentrating. He could go through these corridors with his eyes closed. Then, he walked into something. He looked up to find Monde falling over. Under his eye, he saw a glint of red. He completely fell over and his fringe was slightly showing his eye. Blood red. He gasped. Gumball picked himself back up and ran to his locker.

"Why am I making such a big deal of this?" He asked himself. He went into the library to go onto the computer to look for some answers. Blood red was not a natural eye colour. Maybe contacts? He kept going over different possibilities of why he had red eyes. He had never seen any contacts before and he didn't really know what he was looking for. Maybe he really was a normal kid. With super strength and the ability to inexplicably traumatize the school bullies and possibly Principal Brown.

Ah! He was probably over-thinking things again. He tried to reason with himself. So he has red eyes. So what? He tried to keep his mind off of for the rest of the day.

But, he decided to ask Anais if red eyes are normal.

On the school bus on the way to home, he spotted Anais.

"Anais?"

"Yeah?"

"Is red a normal eye colour?"

"Only people with a rare condition have natural red eyes."

"What about different eye colours?"

"I... don't know. Why do you suddenly want to know anyway?"

"Is it a sin to be interested in something?"

"The Gumball I know would see eye colours as boring, so seriously, what's up?"

Gumball thought about whether he should tell Anais or not. He decided not to. He had a feeling that he was stepping into dangerous territory.

"It's ... nothing" He replied bluntly, trying to end the conversation.

The bus eventually took them home. But then, he remembered that he had detention.

"Aww dang it!"

* * *

One eternity later... and he had been let out of detention with Monde. For the whole time, he had felt uneasy. He decided (even though he knew that it was a bit stalker-ish) that he would follow him to try and find out more about him. Monde walked around the corner and into a neighbourhood where nobody would see him.

He walked into a corner and Gumball could see the smirk on his face. Then his hands erupted into small blue flames.

"Hey kid!"

"Monde?"

"What's your fear? Em llet."

"Losing my friends and family." Gumball blurted out, unable to resist his spell.

"Who in particular? Em llet."

"Penny Fitzgerald and Darwin Watterson and my parents, Nicole and Richard Watterson." Gumball blurted out, as he lifted his hand across his mouth in a vain attempt to get him to shut up.

Then, Monde turned around and smirked, letting his fringe fall to the side. Gumball could see his red eye, like an infinite blackness stretching for as far as he could see. The souls of people floated around, begging for the sweet, sweet release of eternal sleep. And then, he saw everything that he could imagine. All the knowledge of everything in the universe came flooding to him. Gumball screamed in pain as everything in the universe came to him. He knew know that his life was worthless and the meaning of life and everything that's ever happened. He screamed again. The pain was unimagnable

Tears were streaming down his face as he rolled on the floor writhing in pain.

"This is no fun. It's boring. Tegrof."

Then the pain left and he felt as if a part of him had been ripped from him. He lay on the floor, feeling empty, before standing up and making his way back home.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is an anagram. See if you can figure it out" He smirked.

* * *

Hello readers, and welcome to the little bit at the end of each chapter. FEEDBACK! FEEDBACK = GOOD. Should I continue this? It's up to you. 5 reviews equals a chapter. And is my writing good? Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :D ALso, Tina and Jamie didn't just say gibberish. It's a code. See if you and crack it. If you do, don't ruin it for the people who don't know and say it in the reviews. (Edit: 5 reviews =chapter, courtesy of alex , if it comes out late, sorry, I've only just started chapter 2 and already, I've got 3. Thanks, you guys are awesome. And, I appreciate criticism as long as it is constructive.)

~TheCheeseNub


	2. Nightmares

Hey mah readers :D. Welcome to chapter deux of my story. I'll shut up now and enjoy!

I DON'T OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL A!Z"^

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 2 - NIGHTMARES_**

2 days ago, Monde had showed his red eye and his ability to use spells to Gumball. He had tried to tell someone, anyone, but Nicole had said that it was just his over-active imagination and for a few hours until he saw the mark. On his book. Two eyes. One and infinite black, the other a blood red. They terrified him. He didn't sleep much that night. However, fatigue forced him to sleep the next night. He regretted it.

* * *

Gumball sat on the roof of the house of the Watterson household. Gumball tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. When he closed his eyes, he saw a red eye. Then suddenly, the whole world became grey, and time started to go backwards. Then, the moon turned red and became... he didn't even know. It was impossible to describe. It was completely incomprehensible to anyone else. He tried to look away. It hurt so much, but he couldn't tear himself away.

"Hello, Cat," The thing suddenly erupted into blue flames as he smirked. he recognized that voice. He could recognize that voice anywhere. Monde. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"Please, don't kill me..." He said quietly.

Then, he burst into laughter.

"Geez kid, let's not get carried away. Why would I?" He floated over and sat on the roof next to Gumball. He grinned. And it wasn't the good kind.

"I can use you," Then, he stood up.

"What?" Then he wrapped his arm round Gumball, and moved his fringe to the side and saw deep into his soul.

"19-16-5-1-11!"

"P-penny Fitzgerald"

"Penny Fitzgerald, hmm?"

Gumball let his mouth hang open. Then the whole world around him warped into an infinite black. He could feel his presence behind him.

"Let's make a deal. I can get Penny to love you, and then, you let me do anything I want."

"I need some time to think about it."

"Well, I'm always around, kid!" He practically laughed.

"I'll be watching you!" He smiled, like a maniac. Then there was a flash of light, with a streak of red.

* * *

Gumball suddenly jerked up in his bed and gasped. He was terrified. He was drenched in sweat. He went out of bed to go and get a drink of water. His heart was beating a million miles and hour, and he was still panting from exhaustion. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw a picture of a blood red eye. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep again. He looked over at the clock in the kitchen. It said 4 o'clock. He decided that he might as well watch some cartoons.

He curled himself up on the sofa and grabbed the blanket. He turned on his favourite cartoons. His eyelids were heavy, but if he closed his eyes, all he could see was a red eye, staring deep into his soul.

* * *

At 6 o'clock, Nicole Watterson woke up and walked downstairs for a coffee. She heard the television was on. She frowned. Maybe, it was left on over night, she thought to herself, but, she didn't hear it when going to bed. What she didn't expect was Gumball curled up on the sofa watching cartoons at 6 o'clock in the morning.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"Well, there was this new kid in class. His name is Monde. And I met him after school and he ... well, I don't know but he has a red eye and he erupted into blue flames and he appeared in my dreams and he said to make a deal and I don't know if I can trust him." Gumball blurted out.

"You have such an over-active imagination." She chuckled.

"What? But it's true!" He replied in desperation.

"You might as well get ready now, then, you can get back to your cartoons."

Gumball hesitated. He knew that he couldn't convince his mum that Monde was bad no matter what he did, so he gave up and complied.

"Okay."

* * *

A couple hours later, Darwin Watterson woke up in his fish bowl, to the horrible buzzing of the alarm clock. He was having a dream about a man losing a sea soccer match and being chased, then, putting on a disguise and hiding from him (True story, two nights before I had a dream which was the same except it was normal soccer and with another person). Expecting to hear his owner turned brother's tired voice, he said "Good morning, Gumball"

He turned to look at Gumball's bed. There was no-one there. He furrowed his fishy eyebrows.

"Maybe he already got up," He mused to himself. he had to admit, that would be very unlike Gumball as usually he didn't mentally wake up until mid-day.

He jumped up out of the fish bow and landed on the carpeted floor. After stretching and yawning. He drowsily made his way down the steps and glanced around the living room. There was a small bump under the blanket. He tiptoed over to the thing under the blanket and suddenly threw the blanket away. Darwin gasped. Gumball was sitting in his normal clothes - the clothes that he would wear to school, his favourite sweater and his jeans.

"Good morning, Darwin." He said, smiling.

"When did you get up?"

"Before mum did, that's all I know."

"But mum wakes up at like 6 o'clock!"

"Yeah I know,"

"This isn't like you."

"I know."

He turned back to his cartoons.

Darwin walked into the dining room to have his normal daisy flakes.

* * *

"Bye boys!" Nicole Watterson said from the doorway as Gumball and Darwin walked onto the bus.

"So, Gumball, why did you wake up so early?"

"I guess it was just a fluke." Darwin decided to stop for now. But, he couldn't help but watch Gumball as he glanced around the bus. His eyes froze as he saw Monde. Darwin furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't know what it was about Monde that made Gumball so uneasy, but he was determined to find out. Then a though struck him. What if he reason Gumball got up so early was something relating to Monde. Why would Gumball wake up so early anyway? A nightmare maybe? Come to think of it, that was the only probable reason that he would have woken up so early. Why was Darwin even thinking this hard about this anyway Maybe Gumball just happened to wake up earlier than normal. Of course that it! He felt like such an idiot. He groaned and face finned as he sat down in his normal place next to Gumball.

"Why did you face palm- sorry, face fin yourself?"

* * *

Break time, Gumball's second faourite time of the day. Once again, Mode dominated the playing field, whether it be soccer, basketball or whatever the hell else.

Gumball noticed Anais sitting on a bench, eating the sandwich that mum had packed for her. Gumball ran up to her and sat down.

"Hi Anais."

"Umm... Hi?" Gumball really never talked to Anais at school. There was never any need. his was a relatively rare occasion. Gumball only talked to Anais at home or if he situation is desperate.

"I want to tell you something. I've already told mum, but she didn't believe me."

"Okay, I guess."

Then, Gumball recounted the whole story to his sister, making sure hat he didn't miss out anything.

Afterwards, Anais, who had been listening intently, sighed.

"Gumball, no offence, but, you sound like a deluded maniac. I mean, just listen to yourself."

"But it's true!" He said in desperation. Then he groaned. Of course no-one believed him. He was probably just making things up to fuel his "over-active imagination" as Nicole had so eloquently put it.

"Come on Gumball. You have to live in the real world."

"I-," Gumball lifted his finger, but then, he realized just how idiotic he sounded.

"Ok" He conceded. Anais stood up and left to play with her friends. He decided that he might as well try and befriend Monde. So, he ran up to Monde and asked if he could play basketball.

"Sure Cat! You're on my team." Then he lifted his head up to Gumball's ear.

"D'you remember our little deal, Cat?"

Gumball gasped and froze up. The hairs on the back of his furry neck stood up on end as his hot breath brushed past his sensitive ear.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"What do you say?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

Then he grinned a toothy grin.

Gumball shook off his terrified feeling. 'I'm sure that he's only playing around.' He mused to himself. He continued to play basketball with Monde.

* * *

Gumball had already left school hours ago. He lay in bed contemplating what had happened. He sighed. He probably did sound like whatever Anais had told him he was. A deluded maniac? He couldn't remember. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Gumball floated in a seamless void. He simply floated around, feeling content. then a voice rang out and sliced through the delicate silence.

"So cat, you decided to make the deal?" the voice asked. Gumball could almost see the smirk playing on his face.

"Yeah, I thought I had already told you."

"There's a part I left out. Never make a deal with the devil."

"What?" He appeared out of thin air and smiled his signature vampire grin.

"Don't make a deal with the devil?" Gumball asked. His eyebrows furrowed.

"That implies that you're the devil."

"Way to point out the obvious. 9-1-13-20-8-5-4-5-22-9-12."

Then a flash of light ripped Gumball out of his dream.

* * *

It turned out that the light was simply sunlight pouring out of the window. Gumball dragged himself out of his bed and went downstairs. he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

He walked into the kitchen where his family was eating their daisy flakes or toast.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Nicole said as he took a seat and poured himself a bowl of daisy flakes.

* * *

Gumball ran onto the school bus just in time, as the doors closed with a hiss behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief. He looked around the bus, trying to fins Darwin (He was also looking for Penny, but he would deny it.) He found Darwin at the back and smiled at him as he made his way down to where Darwin was sat. However, looking around, he couldn't help but notice Penny's absence. He brushed it off. Gumball also noticed Monde sitting in a window seat next to Banana Joe, who was telling a joke that went like this: "What do you call a joke that makes you feel bad going down the stairs? (At this point, Gumball said 'You' under his breath as they had coincidentally been going down the stairs at the time Banana Joe told him the joke.) A condescending, con descending!" Monde smiled at Gumball as he sat down. His normal smile. It seemed friendly, but it sent chills down your spine.

"Alright class, register! Alan?" Mrs. Simian croaked

"Here."

"Anton?"

"Here."

This went on, until...

"Penny?"

The room was silent.

"Penny?" Mrs Simians said, with slightly more ferocity.

"Her mum called me and said that she didn't feel very good and wouldn't be able to go to school today."

Gumball cringed at the thought of not seeing Penny for a whole day, and maybe even longer. He sighed.

Then, he remembered what Monde had told him a while ago.

He said something along the lines, "My name is an anagram. Figure it out."

His eyes widened as he realized.

Demon.

* * *

Blah blah blah. I'll probably update like every month or something now that I'm pretty much back to school.

REVIEW OR I MAY SMITE U :3

~TheCheeseNub :D


	3. Possessed

Hello, readers! Let's cut to the chase. I'm planning to update this every month on the 5th. And you're probably sitting at your computer going

'OMG THATS SO SL0W WOW OMG PLZ UPDAET FAST3R SO BAD TnT

But, is not high on my list of priorities unfortunately. And, I'm exceedingly lazy. Seriously.

I DON'T OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL

* * *

 _ **C**_ _ **HAPTER 3 - POSSESSED**_

* * *

Gumball closed his eyes as he tried to go to sleep. He thought back to his day. Nothing particularly interesting happened, apart from Penny's notable absence. He sighed. Today was, for lack of a better word, boring. The world faded as he yawned and let himself fall into a what he thought would be a dreamless sleep. He was wrong.

* * *

Gumball sat, tied to a chair. He tried puling at the rope, but they wouldn't budge. He looked up.

He gasped. He saw a small red pool. And there was more of the liquid dripping off a blade inside a person. Penny Fitzgerald.

"Help." She asked quietly, looking up with pleading eyes. _Drip, drip, drip._

The sound was deafening. He shut his eyes, trying block the horrible sound that was pounding against the inside of his head. But, it was still there.

 _Drip, drip, drip._ _Drip, drip, drip._

His vision started to get blurry as he felt a lump in his throat. He wanted to go over to Penny and help her. But he couldn't.

It was torture. He could feel a presence above him.

He looked up and saw a familiar face. The face of a demon.

Then, he was surrounded by a tall wall of fire. The flames licked around him. Gumball flinched. But they didn't burn him. Monde had his arms aloft.

"Why do you hate me?"

He just grinned.

"I'm just having a little fun. Where I'm from, nothing much happens."

"Where are you from anyway?"

"You're puny mind couldn't handle the truth. But let's say the fourth dimension."

"Hey!"

"It's not my fault you're human."

"Why do you keep tormenting me?"

The walls of flame grew a little but higher.

"There's not much time left for you. Remember that." He grinned at him.

"3, 2, 1 and..."

 _Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt_

Gumball snapped his eyes open and gasped.

He looked over to his clock. It read 7:00 in big blue letters. Gumball dragged himself out of bed and got himself ready, like every other morning.

* * *

The morning classes were over and Monde sat with Darwin, talking.

"To be honest, I don't understand what Gumball has against you. You're fine." Darwin said in a cheerful voice.

"I don't understand either. Oh well, I don't think it matters that much. Basketball?"

"Okay. Shotgun your team."

Monde smiled, not only to convince the cat's naive brother, but to himself. This was too easy. He was having the most fun he had had in centuries.

* * *

"Gumball?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Monde?"

"He's evil."

"Have you ever had a proper conversation with him?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you might turn out to like him?"

"But he's a demon!"

"Not this again..."

Gumball sighed.

"Whatever. We're here anyway." He said.

* * *

Gumball sat, awake in his bed. he was afraid of going to sleep because of what happened to him last time. He had noticed that Darwin was twisting and turning in his fish bowl, but he dismissed it, as he had bigger matters to attend to. Or so he thought.

Darwin suddenly rose out of his fish bowl. Gumball sat up and looked over to Darwin.

He pretended to be asleep.

"Don't bother pretending," Darwin said. Gumball's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

Then Darwin came towards him, smiling a smile he never thought he would see. There was a murderous glint in his eye. Gumball got out of bed and backed up out of the door.

"Are you okay?" Gumball asked feebly. The Darwin he knew was never like this. He really liked his sleep. It wasn't like him to just randomly wake up in the middle of the night.

Darwin kept walking up to him, his eyes, he noticed, looked a bit different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. And his usual happy eyes had a streak of red in them. Gumball kept backing away, slowly. He looked around the hallway they were in. He noticed that there were paintings on them. But they weren't normal ones.

They were very crude drawings. There was fire raining from the sky as the people bowed down to a thing in the sky. It held its arms aloft and it was smiling. Some of the people were on fire as well. The sky was blood red. Gumball looked back at Darwin, then back at the painting. The pupils on the person in the painting was the same as Darwin's. This was not Darwin. Demon Darwin. Dewin. Nope. Darmon. Meh. Badwin. Uh uh. DARKWIN! YEAH!

Darkwin continued to walk slowly up to Gumball, cornering him. He smiled.

"Took you long enough. Man, this is the first time in years that I've possessed a body!" Darkwin said.

"You can read minds?" Gumball asked

"I can do literally anything." Darkwin said, clicking his fingers. Gumball heard a distant explosion.

"Darwin-"

"Is not here right now."

"Fight him!"

"Yeah, like saying fight him will make him reject the most powerful force in this dimension." He said as he burst into flames. He put his arms in front of him, and black slimy things started to come out of his arms and the floor. They blocked the exit and cocooned him. Gumball looked around and started flailing his arms about, trying to break the cocoon. But they surrounded him anyway, plunging the world into darkness. Then, he saw a light. A red light. And it started to come towards him.

Monde came out of nowhere and came close up into his face, so that he could feel the heat, so he could see the murderous glint in his eye. Then he turned back into Darwin. And Gumball could move again.

"Hit me, if you dare." Darkwin said, mockingly.

Gumball ran up to him, his fist raised, but before it could touch Darkwin, he stopped. He was right. He couldn't bring himself to hit the person who had been by his side for so many years. Then, he realized his worst fear. He thought before it was death, or failing, or whatever. But now he knew his bigest fear was losing his family, his friends. He let his fist hover in front of Darkwin's face for a while.

Suddenly, he felt a force knock him backwards. Gumball lay on the ground clutching his stomach. He had the wind knocked out of him.

"I gave you a whole 10 seconds to get out of the way." He said.

Meanwhile, Darwin had been put into a room. He could see exactly what was happening in front of him, from what should of been his point of view. He could hear Monde's voice, his thoughts and Gumball's voice and thoughts. He smiled when he heard what Gumball thought of him, but he just wanted to escape and stop Monde.

He tried to fight him, he tried to get back in the real world, ad he saw Monde falter slightly, but he couldn't break free.

"I thought I could trust you."

To Darwin's surprise, a voice that he knew only as Monde's did actually reply to him, saying "To be fair, you _are_ really gullible."

Darwin saw the pain on Gumball's face as he forced himself to stand up. He closed his eyes as tight as he could and ran up to him. Then, he ran straight into Monde and that gave Darwin the chance to escape. He jumped at the screen and he felt a rush of air greet him as he ended up back in his own body. The darkness around him dissipated.

Then a quiet voice said, "Don't think this is the last you'll see of me." The voice floated away with the wind.

Gumball ran up to Darwin and tried to punch him in the face. Darwin ducked.

"Gumball, it's me!" Darwin said quietly, not wanting to wake up 'Mrs mum' or 'Mr dad'.

"Liar!"

"Gumball it's really me!" Darwin said, jumping over a sweeping kick.

"Prove it!" Gumball practically screamed as he sent a kick to Darwin's face.

Darwin ducked and simply smiled. And Gumballs knew right then that this Darwin was definitely the real Darwin.

Gumball ran up to him and hugged him.

"I told you so." He whispered.

"Really? Anyway, let's go back to bed."

Darwin went back to his fish bowl with a lot on his mind. A certain someone made sure he forgot it all when he woke up next morning.

* * *

Gumball's eyes cracked open, only to be bombarded with the light flowing freely from his window. He groaned and looked over to Darwin's fish bowl, only to see nothing. Then he looked to the clock. It said 9:21. Gumball had a momentary panic, ripping himself from bed and reaching for his clothes, when he realized something. Today was Saturday. Gumball smiled and fell back into the warm comfort of his bed.

"Lazy day..." He mumbled happily. He lay there for a while before he remembered what had happened last night. he had saw Darwin and Monde conversing on the playground, and he wanted to interrogate him on everything he knew about Monde.

Gumball ran down the stairs and around the corner to see his family idly doing their normal things.

"Darwin!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I speak to you?"

"Okay."

"Follow me."

Darwin was a bit suspicious as to why they needed to go upstairs to talk, but he followed Gumball anyway.

"Tell me everything you know about Monde." Gumball said hastily.

"Don't you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"What?"

"I told you to try and make friends with him, he's a nice guy." When Gumball heard this, the first emotion he felt was sadness.

"What?"

"Is your memory really that bad? No offence." Then Gumball started to feel angry. Angrier than he had ever felt before. Angry that his own brother still refused to listen to him and believe him after he saw Monde with his own two eyes.

"What the heck!?" Gumball screamed standing up.

"What do you mean?"

"You still don't believe me?" Gumball was on the verge of smashing everything in the house.

"After you saw everything with your own two eyes, after all that, you still refuse to believe me?" Gumball screamed.

"I-"

"What kind of brother would do that?"

"Gumb-"

"I hate you!" Shocked silence.

Gumball's mouth was still open. He let the words slip accidentally.

"I didn't mea-"

"Stop. Don't even try. You hate me. I know. I thought you had gotten over this delusion. I thought you would at least try. But you didn't even try. You let yourself be blinded by idiocy." Darwin wasn't even crying like Gumball thought he would be. But Gumball was scared. The way he said. In an icy calm voice. A voice uncannily like Monde's.

"Pleas-"

But, Darwin had already stood up and left the room, before Gumball could finish.

Gumball sat there letting the tears freely flow. Darwin was his best friend. His brother. Someone he thought he could rely on at any time. Someone he could lean upon in his time of need. Yet, here he was in need of him more than ever. And only because he wasn't there. Gumball sat there, not caring if he spent his precious Saturday being sad. he had lost Darwin. Gumball climbed into his bed and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He felt the tears pooling on the side of his face and on the pillow. Once he had cried so much his throat and eyes started to feel sore, and only when he had his head on a completely soaked pillow, only then, did he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Darwin walked into the room a while later and saw Gumball with a soaked pillow. Darwin felt a pang of guilt for being so harsh to him. But there was a part of him that knew that Gumball deserved it.

"Darwin, I'm sorry... " Gumball mumbled in his sleep. Darwin could see the tears form in the corner of his eyes as he rolled over in his sleep. Darwin stepped into his fish bowl and faced away from Gumball. Then, he started to fall asleep.


	4. Burning Flames

_**CHAPTER 4 -BURNING FLAMES**_

* * *

Gumball's had nightmares. However, as you might think, this wasn't because of Monde.

Gumball had seen his parents, far away on top of a hill. He didn't know what they were doing all the way there. He almost didn't see them. He ran up to meet them. When he eventually got there, his parents looked at him, almost incredulously.

"Who are you?" Nicole asked. Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Gumball."

"Okay Gumball. Let's take you to where your parents are." Nicole said with a smile.

"But you are my parents." Gumball said, cocking an eyebrow at them. "You've always been."

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken." Gumball noticed that his siblings where nowhere to be found.

"Where's Darwin and Anais?"

"Who are they?"

"You should know who they are," Gumball said. "They're your children."

"We don't have any children." She said, while looking at Richard. Then, they both started. walking down the hill.

"Wait!" Gumball said as he tried to chase after them.

"Why are you following us?" Richard asked.

"Because I'm your son."

"I think you have us mistaken. We're Nicole Watterson and Richard Watterson."

"And I'm Gumball Watterson!"

"Look kid, can you leave us alone? We're not your parents." RIchard said, before walking away, and vanishing. Gumball fell into the foetal position, pools of tears at the corner of his eyes. The world started falling away, until he felt himself in a vast nothingness. His tears went upwards, as if he was falling, or was upside down.

Gumball looked down, and saw the ground approaching him fast. Gumball braced for impact and then...

 _Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt_

Gumball's alarm woke him up. Out of habit, he set the alarm on Saturday night anyway. Then, he remembered what had transpired on Saturday. Darwin was still mad at him probably. He was the kind of person that was hard to upset, but when you do... you'll regret it. Gumball heard Darwin approaching, and pretended to be asleep.

Darwin walked into the room, stealing a glance at Gumball, before getting something and walking out.

He heard him muttering something under his breath. Something about a secret. He couldn't make most of it out. He thought nothing of it. What a big mistake.

* * *

The next night he had another dream. He could see his family on the edge of a cliff.

Then suddenly, a huge black shadow rose from behind them. Gumball tried o get up and run, but he was being pulled back by an invisible bungee. No matter how hard he pulled he couldn't get even a centimetre closer.

The shadow grabbed his family and started to pull them down the cliff. The bungee snapped. Gumball ran as fast as his legs could take him and was just able to grab Nicole's hand.

"NO!" Gumball screamed, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He gripped her hand tightly.

"Don't let go! Please! Don't let go!" Nicole pleaded. Gumball was being dragged off the cliff, the shadow pulling harder and harder. Gumball dug his feet into the soft ground and pulled with all his might. Every time he brought Nicole away from the edge by 1 centimetre, she was pulled by the shadow by 2 centimetres.

Nicole's hand slipped from his grip and she fell, screaming "GUMBALL!" The whole way down. There was a light breeze, and he heard a small voice say to him

"You could've held on for longer. You let them go. You wanted them to go."

"No I didn't! That's crazy!"

"You wanted them to go." The wind spoke to him again, whispering in his ears.

"Shut up! No I didn't!"

"Then why did you let go?"

"I DIDN'T!" Gumball screamed at the top of his voice.

"Don't deny what happened Gumball." The voice spoke.

"But that's not what happened."

You're not only lying to me, but yourself."

"SHUT UP! STOP LYING TO ME!"

"I can only speak the truth, Gumball. And the truth is you let them go. You could've held on for longer, you might've even saved their life. You gave up. You're a quitter. You're a loser, Gumball."

"NO I'M NOT!" Gumball screamed before realizing he wasn't there any more. He was in bed. It was a dream.

"Gumball you need to get ready for school." Darwin said, before turning away. he still looked mad. not that Gumball was surprised.

"What time is it?" Gumball asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Look out the window." Darwin said matter-of-factly.

Gumball looked outside only to see the school bus one house away. He jumped out of bed, more awake than he had ever been in the morning.

* * *

School had been over hours ago. Monde walked down an empty alley way, before darting into the shadows. He checked around him before activating an ancient rune that let him communicate with the beings in his own dimension. It was a channelling rune.

"Լավ է արել , դուք նախշավոր , թե ինչ է այս միջոցներ" He said, as his eyes started glowing. He blinked, and he knew the rune had worked.

"Have you got the rune yet?" It said, its voice cold.

"Calm down Cipher, I'm getting there. It's just so much fun watching these humans. They're like putty."

"There's no time!"

"I know, but just watching them destroy themselves just because of one small possession is so much fun!"

"Get the rune by tomorrow." 'Cipher' said, his voice icy calm.

"Tomorrow?" Monde immediately regretted as soon as it had left his mouth.

"You will regret that." 'Cipher' said. Monde could hear the smirk in his voice. He could also see it, but that is not the point.

Monde started to get lifted in the air by his neck.

"Tomorrow is the deadline. No questions." 'Cipher' said.

"Okay," Monde managed to choke out, as he was released from his grip.

The rune was wearing off now.

"Good," something said. It was lost in the wind.

His eyes faded to their normal colour as Monde slumped to the ground.

'Stupid meat sack.' he thought to himself as he pushed himself off the ground.

'If only I had my original form. In this stupidly weak body my magic is so limited. I can't even cast a soul-stealing incantation. The last time a human saw my true form though, they killed themself from terror. That was a fun day.' Then, he had an idea. He just needed to find a way to possess cat though.

"I can't even possess someone without making a deal in this stupid oxygen wasting lump!" Monde said, this time out loud. He sighed. He was starting to regret agreeing to be put on this body. 'It'll be worth it!' They said. 'All the humans will be cowering before you!' They said.

Liars.

* * *

Gumball was deep asleep. The nightmares had ceased after a while. But he saw a figure. It was tall and dressed in aMost of his face was to brght to make out, but he saw that he was wearing goggles. Behind him were huge wings. He didn't know who or what it was, but then it spoke. It held up a picture of Monde in his form that he met while he was asleep.

"Do you recognise this symbol?"

"Yes. He's a demon."

"So you must have seen him in his true form. With demons, when you reveal yur true form to a human or any species that are inferior, it means that that person must be killed. I'm, well, we don't really need to know what I am but I know that I want to offer something. The ability to use some magic every once in a while. Human bodies weren't made for magic so it'll be very limited, But I sense magic in you. Do we have a deal?" It said, stretching its hand out, which was lit with blue fire."

"I don't know...," Gumball said skeptically. "Something feels fishy."

"Trust me." It said.

There was a slight pause, as Gumball thought it over. 'What's the worst that can happen?' Gumball thought to himself as he shook its hand. Suddenly, it looked like he was ... glitching. There was static and fizzing appearing all over his body. Now Gumball could make out his face. The thing pulled off his goggles so that Gumball could see its eyes. Blood red. The static started spreading across his body like wildfire. Starting at his feet, it worked its way up, and up, and up, until finally it reached the top, engulfing Monde in static. Then Monde stretched out his arms and the static was sent away, and Gumball could see the form he always used in his dreams.

Gumball looked up at the being in front of him and stepped back. He was bigger than he remembered.

"That was so much easier than I expected!" Monde cackled, before getting rid of his disguise and popping out in his true form.

"What did you just do to me?"

"Nothing. Yet."

"What do you mean?"

Monde was still smiling like a maniac. "You just gave me access to possess you whenever I want!"

"What?"

Monde suddenly started bursting out into laughter. A wall of fire surrounded them and grew taller and taller.

"Don't even bother trying to break the deal. It's no use! It's impossible!"

"I'll kill you!" Gumball screamed a he tried to run up to Monde and kick him in the face. He was stopped mere centimetres away from his face. His 'smile' had completely disappeared. He squinted and sent Gumball flying backwards, before he was met with an invisible wall separating him from the fire that was burning and hot and still rising.

"Well isn't this **interesting**?" Monde said, growing ten times bigger. He said the last word several octaves down. The fire surrounding them flared up as he spoke.

Gumball flinched.

"Don't bother being a hero cat, because this is what happens to heroes in my world." Monde said, as he started fading away. The invisible wall suddenly disappered and the wall of fire exploded everywhere, engulfing him. He could almost feel the ... cold?

* * *

Gumball slowly started to wake up, realising that the reason he was so cold was because the blanket had been ripped off of him.

Gumball groaned.

"It's about time you woke up." A stern voice said. He recognised as only his mother's.

Gumball sighed before getting out of bed and stomping don the stairs begrudgingly, trying to catch up .to his mother's fast footsteps.

Gumball sat at the kitchen table and got out his cereal and poured his milk (half on the table). Nicole left the room to go and get ready for more work at the Rainbow Factory.

Gumbal started to feel something funny. It was as if something was pushing against him, but it was falling into him at the same time. Gumball blinked, and when he re-opened his eyes, they were red.

* * *

Gumbal sat in a huge black void, stretching infinitely. Gumball shivered. He looked up to the massive screen in front of him. It looked like a gigantic TV screen. He had no idea why it was there. Suddenly, the TV screen switched itself on. He saw blue feet and hands that he recognised as his own. Gumball was even more confused than before. Then, a thought struck him. He remembered when Monde had said to him that he had permission to enter in and out of his body or something.

He frowned. Then, on the big screen, he saw one of his (or maybe not his, he didn't know) hands reach out to a cupboard. He remembered that Nicole had told him that there were a lot of precious thing to her inside that cupboard and that he shouldn't touch any of them. Not Gumball opened the cupboard and grabbed an album of picture. He saw a picture of Nicole and her mother playing in the park, a picture of her and Richard on their wedding day and a picture of when Nicole and her parents went to Daisy Land.

Nicole was still looking around for her suit.

Not Gumball threw the album onto the floor. It was clear he couldn't care less. Then, he started looking through all the cupboards and before finding what he was looking for. A lighter. It dawned on Gumball what Not Gumball was going to do.

"No! Don't!" Gumball said, running up to the screen and punching it. Gumball knew how precious that book of memories and that cupboard was to his mother. He knew that Nicole would be heartbroken to find all those pictures turned into ash on the floor. That album was a part of her life.

Not Gumball finally got the lighter to turn on, and slowly lowered it to the album. He could hear under Not Gumball's breath, he was counting.

"3, 2, 1..."

Gumball felt himself being pulled forwards with incredible force and Gumball closed his eyes. The whole world felt as if it had rushed past him, and he ended up in front of the burning album, with a lighter. Before he could do anything, Nicole walked round the corner, wearing the suit she had bought the day before.

Gumball could see the look of horror twist her face.

Gumball felt a horrible feeling coarse through his veins. A horrible feeling of dread. His breathing was slowly getting rapid.

For more than a moment, it felt like the whole world was at a standstill, time had no more dominion. He was in the now, and now, Nicole was in front of her watching her life turn to ash.

Nicole stood there, mouth agape. She thought Gumball knew better than this. She was heartbroken. She finally recovered from the initial shock. Her voice was not angry as Gumball thought it would be. It was hurt. Empty. Gumball could feel the lump in her throat as she tried to keep salty, bitter tears from trailing down her face like a waterfall.

"How would you feel if the most important thing to you burned in front of you eyes?"

The feeling of dread increased. Darwin and Anais walked around the corner. Anais had the sense to put the flames out.

"Gumball, I was starting to forgive you but this is just horrible.

Nicole kneeled in front of her most prized possession. Ashes. All ashes. Finally, she could keep out the tears no more. Strangled sobs echoed around the silence.

Gumball almost cried himself.

"I'm so sorry!" Gumball cried, trying to make a wrong a right. He didn't succeed.

"Please, don't" Nicole whispered. She silently stood up and left the room, along with Darwin and Anais, leaving Gumball standing in front of a pile of ashes.

Monde laughed.

* * *

LONGER CHAPTER! :D are you proud of meh?

Thanks for reading, don't have much to say...

REVIEW OR I WILL SLAP YOUR SHOES!

~TheCheeseNub


End file.
